Fairy Tail's New Member
by JesseJ1
Summary: One day while Natsu and Gray were fighting on the beach they come across a girl whose legs don't work. The girl can't remember anything, not even her name. Natsu seems to have a thing for this girl. Lucy notices and isn't exactly happy about it. Who is this girl? Will her and Natsu become a thing? Or will they just stay friends, or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

? POV  
>When I awoken from my slumber I found I was somewhere with a lot of sand, there was water at my feet. I couldn't remember who I was, where I'm from or how I got here. I sat up. "Beach" I said. "This is called a beach. How do I know that?" I asked myself. All the sudden I hear voices coming from the other side of the beach. "Hey look! There's someone over there!" The voice said. I looked over and saw two guys running towards me. I freak out and start stumbling towards the grass to get away. But something's wrong, my legs won't move! I try to use my arms to pull my self away but it's no use, they're catching up fast. "Hey are you alright?" Said the boy with pink hair. "Why didn't you just get up and run away?" Said the other boy. I sigh. "I would but it seems my legs aren't working." The two guys look at each other and then the guy with the pink hair gets on one knee, puts his hand out and says, "Hi I'm Natsu and this is Gray." He he motions his head towards the other guy. "We're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. What about you?" He says with a smirk. "Oh, I'm-" I pause. What do I say? I don't know who I am. "Actually I don't know who I am, or where I'm from." Natsu looks confused, but he stands up and says, "Let us help you." Gray turns Natsu around, "What are you crazy!? For all we know she's a spy trying to find Fairy Tail's weakness!" Said Gray. "Well I trust her. And she can't walk so how else is she supposed to get around." Natsu said in a whispering voice. Gray nodded in agreement. "Then lets get her back to the guild. Maybe the master will know what to do." Natsu walks over and picks me up. "You don't have to carry me you know." "Well how else are you supposed to get there then. You can't exactly walk." He said. "I guess you have a point..." I say a little pissed off. "So you really don't know who you are?" Gray asked. "No I don't. I wish I knew my name though." "Well we can call you Jane till we figure out your real name." Natsu said. "Jane...Why would you call me Jane?" "Like Jane Doe. It's what we call people if they don't know their name." Gray nods in agreement. I look up at Natsu and he looks down at me. He has the most beautiful smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

? POV  
>About half an hour later we arrive at a gigantic building with a banner that says "Fairy Tail". Gray push opens the door for Natsu and I. Natsu walks in still carrying me, I try not to look at the people but I can feel their eyes locked on me. I can hear them whispering. Natsu keeps on walking to the next room. The room has a row of beds along the two walls. He lays me down in a bed. "You can stay there till we find a wheelchair for you." Natsu said with a smile. The whispers are getting louder. I look to the door and see Gray standing in front of the other guild members. This one girl walks over to me. Her hair is as white as the snow, and her bangs are pulled up into a small pony tail. "Hi there." She said. "I'm Mira-Jane, but you can call me Mira. What's your name?" "Uh, I don't know my name..." I said. "Yeah. Gray and I found her at the far side of the beach." Natsu said. "Something's wrong with her legs so Natsu carried her here." Gray explained. It's like they think that I'm not here, they're not even looking at me. They're all talking to each other about me, they're making choices about what to do, without me! "Hey-" Gray interrupts but still no one's talking to me. "Hey-" Now Natsu interrupts talking to Mira. I loose my temper. "HEY!" Everyone's eyes are on me, their ears are open. "I don't like how you guys are talking over me. I'm still here and very much alive. So I'd appreciate it if you talk to me. Since this does involve me I would like to be apart of the discussion." I yell. Everyone just stares at me in silence until a short old man walks in. He walks up to the end of my bed. "Hello there, I'm the guild master, Makarov. I was informed on your state of being on the way here. And I want to tell you that we'll do everything we can to get your memory back. We'll find out who you are and where you're from. I promise." Makarov said. "Yeah! We'll help ya Jane" said Natsu. "YEAH!" Roared the other guild members. Natsu walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Maybe we can even make it so you can walk again. He said with a big smile. We hear the door creak open so our heads turn towards the door. There in the doorway are two girls. The taller one in the back has hair as red as a rose. The one shorter one has blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Lucy!" Yells Natsu. "This is Jane, er we're just calling her that because we don't actually know her name. She doesn't remember anything." Lucy must be the one with the blonde hair. I smile and wave. Lucy then drops the groceries she was carrying.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV  
>Who is this girl, why is Natsu sitting at the end of her bed with his hand on her leg!? If I just stand here any longer they're going to think something's wrong. "Hey you all right Lucy?" Asks Natsu. I freak out for a quick second. "Oh, yeah sorry" I say quickly. "I guess I lost my grip on the bag and it fell." I hope he doesn't know why I really dropped it. I look over to Jane. "So you're Jane?" I ask. "Well since I don't really know my name we're just calling myself that." Jane replies. "If you don't mind me asking. Why are you in the bed?" I ask."It's my legs. I can't move them. I also can't feel anything from the waist down." "Oh..." that explains why she didn't say anything when Natsu was holding her leg. Ezra butted in, "Well welcome to the guild Jane. I'm sure Makarov has already said we'll do everything we can to get your memory back." Jane nods her head. "Well let's get you a wheelchair and let's get started!" Erza yells. I don't know if I want to help her. Well of course I do want to help her but when I look at Natsu I see something in his eyes. Something I've never seen before in him. Something new.<p> 


End file.
